


Jealousy

by writing_and_procrastinating



Category: Real Person Fiction, Taika Waititi - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_and_procrastinating/pseuds/writing_and_procrastinating





	Jealousy

Working with Taika Waititi was a blessing. As chaotic as that man seemed to be, he was an absolute genius, his ideas were beyond amazing, blowing your mind almost every single day you spend on the set of Thor: Ragnarok with him. The only problem that had occurred during the first few weeks of filming was that you found yourself falling more and more in love with the director, which sadly didn’t go unnoticed by your close friend Chris Hemsworth or the rest of the cast for that matter. Chris was the first one to start teasing you the second he noticed your lingering gazes on the New Zealander, the small smile tugging at your lips whenever he tried to explain something to you, his eyes lighting up like those of a small child in a store full of toys, deciding to throw smirks in your direction every time he caught you or jabbing you softly into your ribs when you stood close enough for him, causing heat to rise to your face at the embarrassment your friend caused you. You tried to play it cool, you really did, but Chris made it hard for you. He wanted you to be happy and since Taika and you both were single he just wanted to push you until you’d finally confess to him. But no use, you were too stubborn in your decision to not tell him, at least not until after the movie would come out to avoid the potential awkwardness that you were sure would happen since, in your eyes, there was no chance Taika would feel the same way about you that you did about him. Or at least that was what you were convinced of.

“Taika’s acting weird today,” Tessa frowned as she took a bite from her sandwich, her eyes fixated on the director.  
“Weirder than usual?”  
“Not as weird as usual. He’s quiet, seems kinda tense,” your friend answered you, looking back to you as you both continued to eat in silence, sitting on set in your costumes during the lunch break.  
A voice from behind you interrupted your silence, the Australian placing his big hands on your shoulders, “Well, I’m sure (Y/N) could help him get rid of some of that tension, don’t you think, (Y/N)?”  
“Oh fuck off,” you mumbled, grabbing your water bottle to open it but as you tried to twist off the cap you noticed how it wouldn’t budge, no matter how hard you tried.  
“Need any help with that?”  
Wordlessly you handed the bottle over to Chris who managed to open with without any problems only to hand it back towards you.  
“I hate you, Chris,” you grumbled after taking a sip of the refreshing liquid.  
“Love you, too.”

The next day Taika’s behaviour was still as strange as it was the day before, maybe even stranger, the director barely joking around on set and just generally seeming more strict than everyone was used to, not that he was usually was very strict in general.  
“Let’s do that again! Chris, please move a bit to the right,” Taika instructed from his position just outside of the shot, causing your friend to scoot away from you, leaving a slightly bigger gap between the two of you.  
“Still rolling!” the cameraman interrupted him.  
“Still rolling? I said cut,” Taika frowned at him, confused look on his face.  
“Did you?”   
“In my mind,” he shrugged which caused you to burst out laughing, Taika’s head snapping towards you with a small smile on his lips as the beautiful sound of your laughter reached his ears.  
“Back to the beginning, everyone.”  
Pretending to scratch your neck you turned to look towards Chris, rolling your eyes at how horribly dragging the day had been so far.  
“And action!”

After Taika was satisfied with how the scene turned out were finally released from set for a break so the crew could get the set for the next scene ready.  
“I swear that man needs to get his shit together,” you sighed as you let yourself fall onto a couch next to Chris, rubbing your temples in a hopeless attempt to rid yourself of your headache.  
“Well, maybe you need to get your shit together as well,” Chris suggested, his arm resting on the back of the couch behind you.  
“I have no clue what you mean by that, Hemsworth.”  
“Oh god, he’s jealous, (Y/N),” Tessa groaned, Mark nodding his head beside her, “Why do you think Chris has been so clingy these last few days?”  
Snapping your head towards your Australian friend you saw a shit-eating grin stretching over his face.  
“What the fuck, Chris?”  
“Hey, someone had to do it,” he raised his hands in defeat, “Otherwise it’d take you years to finally realise that you’re in love with each other.”  
“I’m not in love with him, for fuck’s sake,” you tried to argue but with no hope, Chris was well aware of your crush on the New Zealander and there was nothing you could do to change that.  
“You have to talk to him. You two are so obviously in love with each other it’s almost painful to watch,” Tom quipped in as he sat down next to Mark.  
“Okay, okay. But we’ll talk about this more later,” you threatened while you stood up and made your way over to Taika’s little makeshift office.

Seeing as the door was open you quickly raised your hand to gently knock on it, your head pocking through the doorway only to see Taika look up from the paperwork in front of him.  
“Can I talk with you for a second?”  
“Sure, come in,” Taika smiled at you before he stood up and sat on his desk.  
“Listen, I just…we’re all worried about you, you seem super tense and I just wanna let you know that if there’s anything I can do to help then please tell me.”  
“It’s nothing,” he shrugged you off, expecting you to buy his lie.  
“Yeah, no. Come on, Taika, we’re all friends here.”  
“Well, some more than others, apparently,” he mumbled, hoping you wouldn’t hear him but unfortunately for him you did, loud and clear.  
“Wait so you are jealous? Of whom? Chris?”  
You took his silence as a ‘yes’, inching closer to where he was seated before you couldn’t help yourself any longer and teased him, “You realise that Chris is married and has three kids, right?”  
Before you could even react he had you pressed against one of the walls of his office, his hands holding onto your waist while his lips were ghosting over yours, “I’m sorry for making things awkward, (Y/N). I just-I was jealous and it was childish and-“  
“Just kiss me, Taika,” you breathed out, causing him to lean forward and finally connect your lips.  
The moment your lips connected it was like your body was going on autopilot, your hands tangling themselves in his curly hair, pushing his snapback off his head while your lips clashed together. Taika’s hands wandered from your hips to your back, pulling you even closer as he deepened the kiss, drawing a soft moan out of you until you were interrupted by sudden knocking on the closed door, causing you two to jump apart. After both of you smoothed down your clothes and hair, Taika went to open the door only to be greeted by a smirking Australian.  
“I hate to interrupt you two but Taika is needed on set. Something with the lights,” Chris teased, his eyes drifting over to where you were standing, “You should probably fix your makeup before walking outside unless you want everyone to tease you, (Y/N).”  
Wiping out your phone you took a quick look, seeing the lipstick you were wearing as a part of your costume smeared around your lips and the false eyelashes on your right eye halfway hanging off.  
“Thanks, Chris, we-we’ll be out in a minute,” Taika cleared his throat before closing the door in front of a chuckling Chris Hemsworth.  
“I…uh…,” you tried to find the right words, not knowing how to proceed after what had just happened between the director and you.  
“Are you free this evening? I would like take you out for dinner if that’s okay with you?”  
“I’d love that,” you smile at him, reaching up to press a short kiss against his lips as a bright grin spread over his face.  
“I’ll pick you up later,” he mumbled against your lips before turning to see what the crew wanted from him.  
“I can’t wait.”


End file.
